Not Applicable.
This invention relates principally to a bracket, that may be applied to the gunnels of a boat, or any other supporting structure, and for use for securely holding or supporting other accessories such as a lamp, fishing rod, or any other structural framework, for use for facilitating the overall convenient usage of the vehicle.
Various styles of brackets have long been used in the art for holding other items. Brackets and frameworks have had known usage in the boat field, for use for holding frameworks, for supporting camouflage, as for example when used for a duck blind, or supporting other covers, as for enclosure and covering purposes. In addition, brackets have long been used for securement to other structures, even for application for holding other types of items, either during usage, or for storage.
Examples of the early type of use of bracketing arrangements, as for example, that may be fastened to the rim or gunwale of a boat, and held in position by means of its sockets, can be found in the early patent to Adams, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,829. While the overall principle of the lifeboat cover as shown in this patent may provide coverage for a boat, the actual structure of the bracketing means, and the framework involved, is distinct from the current invention.
The patent to Stubbmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,610, shows a mobile holding device. This is a mobile device for use for supporting upon a crib, or its crib wall, and is held in place by means of a series of elastic clips as can be seen from the spring clips as disclosed in this patent. These types of clips, as to be seen, hold the housings in place, that support the arch of the tube that functions as a support for the mobile items.
The patent to Kirby, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,642, shows an object support for attachment to a cylindrically shaped support member. This disclosure shows a clamp member, that is generally C-shaped, and is used for clamping onto a supporting member, and then for application for holding a variety of other components, one of which is even defined and shown as a support for a plurality of different diameter fishing poles. It can also be seen that this device can be used for holding a can, drinking glass, cup, or the like. The concept of utilizing a C-clamp for holding a structural support, or holding other accessories, is certainly shown in this earlier patent to Kirby. But, this specific structure, and variety of methods of usage, particularly in the marine field, is what is quite distinct from the current invention when viewed in comparison to the overall attachment as disclosed in this Kirby patent.
The patent to Steward, U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,456, shows a portable blind for attachment to a boat. It includes a series of interconnecting frames or attachment means, which are secured by means of U-shaped brackets, to the side walls of a boat. Hence, this patent does disclose the usage of various types of clamp members, to hold the framework onto gunwales of a boat, and in this instance, for supporting the camouflaged material.
The patent to Shillington, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,793, shows a pole clip needle cap holder. This is a clip for holding a cap to an IV needle, or the like. It simply shows a C-clamp having arms that extend outwardly, for attachment or mounting onto a supporting pole.
The patent to Ennis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,416, shows a display fixture for spectacles. This device also shows a C-type clamp, for use with a different type of holder, and for a different purpose.
The patent to Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,353, shows a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d post bracket for bicycles. This bracket also provides a C-clamp, at its lower end, for clamping apparently onto some rod-like portion of a bicycle, such as the seat post, as can be noted.
The patent to Sinohuiz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,107, shows a beverage container holder. This holder incorporates a C-clamp, and which can be clamped onto the leg of a chair, as noted. While this disclosure provides a showing of a C-clamp, the type of beverage container holder is quite distinct from the current invention.
The patent to Clews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,557, shows a panel display system. This panel display system includes a clip, forming a C-clamp, which may be affixed to a post, and then has extending from its lower common connecting member the various jaws for clamping onto paneling material. The current invention is not concerned with a panel display system.
The patent to Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,591, discloses an ornament holder for a Christmas tree. It includes a pair of C-clamps, connected together at a perpendicular angle, and for holding ornaments, or the like, in place.
The patent to Meeker, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,576, shows a clip for a child exerciser/rocker. This is a rather different type of clip, for use for an entirely different purpose than the current invention.
The patent to James, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,477, shows a portable car port. This is a quite distinctly appearing device, from that of the current invention, and includes a locking mechanism that mounts or attaches onto the wheels of a vehicle, and functions as a covering for an automobile.
The patent to Rex, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,539, shows a boat mounted blind. This device shows a frame, which appears to fasten by means of clips to the gun wale of a boat, and which holds the covering material in place, once assembled. The device of this framework is a pivotally attached device, connected to the side rails of the boat, which is not the same type of structure of the current invention.
The current invention, as previously commented, provides a peculiar and novel type of clamp, that can be assembled or built upon itself, with related structure, for use for holding a variety of accessories in place.
This current invention contemplates the formation of a specific style of bracket fitting. It is a fitting that is made out of various types of angles or sections, such as of the PCV pipe category, and which can be assembled into various types of supporting structures. As can be noted, the bottom T-section has a cut out portion along its length, but the cut portion is beyond the center point, so that part of the T may snap directly onto the gunnel or side rail of a boat, as for example when the bracket is used in conjunction with a marine vessel, or it can secure to any other type of supporting structure, and be firmly held in place, as can be understood. In one embodiment, a plug or cap may fit into the upper end of the T, and a hole may be provided therein, and can be used for supporting, for example, another bracket, or a light may be bolted thereon, as can be noted. Thus, when used with a light, or used as a light bracket, it can be secured directly to the gunnel of the boat, and provide either illumination as required for steering, or perhaps even furnish fog light attributes, as when that may be required in an emergency situation. Or, it may hold a spot light in place, as for example when the fisherman is fishing, frogging, or gigging for other aquatic life.
In addition, a second T may be secured to the initial bracket T, as through an intermediate sleeve, and oriented at a particular angle for holding a fishing rod in place, as can be noted. Thus, a series of such brackets could be applied to the side rail of a boat, and hold a variety of fishing poles in place, as used. In many states, a single fisherman may use as many as three rod and reels, or fishing poles, when participating in such piscatorial pursuits.
As can further be noted, additional PVC pipe or other related piping may be fabricated into the structure of the framework, that may extend upwardly, and angularly inwardly, and join in an apex, with the framework from the opposite side of the boat, and thereby form a fabricated framework, in place, throughout a significant length of the boat, and then covered with a camouflaged material, which may be located upon the framework, so that the boat may be used as a duck blind, as on the water. Or, when the boat is moored, onto the dock, or pulled up onto the shore, such framework may support other waterproof covering material, so that the boat could even be used to accommodate overnight sleeping, as when docked, or when supported on a trailer, if the hunter or fisherman desires to use it for that purpose. In addition, the cover may simply provide just that, protection for the boat when stored, either on land or water.
It is, therefore, the principle object of this invention to provide a unique bracket that is of universal construction and can be secured to the gunnel or side rails of most John boats, or other boats, and provide a supported fitting type bracket for use on a boat or other structures for holding a variety of accessories.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a bracket that can be snap fitted and resiliently clamped onto the side rail of a boat or other structure.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide a bracket that can accommodate other structural tubular like components, in its assembly, and for use for securement thereto of a variety of other accessory products.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled with the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.